


掌控

by Triarrhena



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dom!Bucky, Dom/sub Play, M/M, sub!Steve
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triarrhena/pseuds/Triarrhena
Summary: Bucky想这么干很久了——自从Steve注射过血清后。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	掌控

**Author's Note:**

> 逆D/S，体位上Steve是攻，然而Steve是Sub方，Bucky是Dom

“你不能总是躲着我。”Bucky扳过Steve的脸，耐心地盯着他。

Steve感觉脸上火辣辣的，下半身也有所反应，这很正常，因为营房里只有他们两个人，而Bucky现在正跪俯在他身上，用他那水润的绿色大眼睛盯着Steve。

Steve吞咽了一下，并尽力控制喉结的上下移动不那么明显。

而Bucky看起来很沮丧。

“自从你注射了那个该死的血清，我们就再也没能好好做过一次——看着我，Steve！是的，那一次你确实差点弄伤我，但是那是因为我们俩都准备不充分！而你他妈的居然就再也不肯跟我上床了？”

“你知道我控制不住，我……”Steve绞尽脑汁想解释自己的处境，经过锻炼，他的确掌握了血清带来的能力，并且能控制绝大多数的力量。他能轻松举起一辆载满漂亮姑娘的哈雷摩托，也能控制自己不把手里的铅笔掰断。但是只有一件事他没法锻炼，也不知道该如何锻炼，而这就是现在Bucky正恼怒地瞪着他的原因——

他们重逢后的第一场性爱相当失败，Steve错误地估计了自己的尺寸，Bucky也错误地估计了自己的准备程度，如同每一对经历过生离死别的情侣，他们急切地想要嵌合在一起，之后中士帐篷里传来的惨叫声几乎让人怀疑发生了一起谋杀。这是让Bucky感到耻辱的第一个原因：他在Zola的实验台上都没叫出声，而现在他不得不为自己的失态编造一个被开水烫到的荒谬理由。

第二个原因就是，Steve从那天开始不敢再碰他了。

不管是倔强的小个子还是美国队长，Steve从来不会逃避，但是当事情涉及到Bucky，Steve就开始患得患失。

因此，Steve才会面临现在的局面——Bucky就骑在他身上，挺翘的臀部距离他的老二只有几公分距离，而他的军裤被高高顶起。夜深人静，驻地的其他人应当都睡着了。如此天时地利人和，而他却踟蹰着不敢行动。

“我都把自己送到你床上了，”Bucky咬牙切齿地问他，“你只要给我一个回答，做不做？”

Steve艰难地说：“……会伤到你。”

Bucky的回答是把他按在床上，吻了上去。

在一吻结束，撕扯Steve的衣服时，Bucky终于腾出嘴来给了他一个看起来可行的建议。

“既然你怕伤到我，那就让我来主导。你躺着，完全听我的，如果我不舒服，就会命令你停下。这样你安心了吗？”

Steve看起来还是忧心忡忡，Bucky干脆拽过床头柜上的绷带，在Steve的手腕上缠了一圈。

“看，我会把你束缚在这里。”他把Steve的双手象征性绑在床头铁栏杆上，“你不必挣脱。只需要听我的，一切都交给我。”

Bucky的声音带着奇异的诱惑，Steve小口喘着气：“好，听你的，我由你掌控。”

“对，你由我掌控。”Bucky重复了一遍，继续他的动作。Steve看着Bucky舔舐他赤裸的胸口。胸前两点乳头在唇舌摩擦间挺立起来，连带着下半身又硬了几分，恰好顶到了Bucky的屁股。Bucky眨了眨眼，仿佛想起了什么。

“Steve，抬头。”

Steve听话地抬起了头，Bucky把那卷绷带剩下的部分铺在他脑袋下，接着把他吻回了枕头上。

“接下来，闭上眼睛。”

Steve安静地在黑暗中等待着，绷带在他眼睛上轻柔地覆盖了起来，绕了一圈，接着收紧。Bucky在他的耳侧打结，小指还不安分地撩拨着他的耳廓，那里热得要命，Steve猜自己的耳朵一定已经红透了。

“现在我要解开你的皮带，脱下你的裤子。”Bucky简单地说。Steve因为这句话而颤抖了一下，快感从下身蔓延开来。Bucky两三下把皮带解开，拉开了Steve军裤的拉链，把它褪到膝弯处。Steve的阴茎看起来已经快把内裤顶破了，Bucky低下头，用舌尖描摹着那里的形状。

Steve倒抽一口气，Bucky隔着内裤含住了他的顶端。

薄薄的布料阻隔不了多少触感，更何况Steve本来就四倍灵敏于常人。Bucky的口活儿和他的调情技巧一样纯熟，隔着一层内裤，他的舌头在Steve的前端抚慰着，每一次触碰都像是温柔的鞭笞。Steve绷紧了身体感受Bucky温暖的口腔，克制着自己挺动腰部把阴茎送进Bucky嘴里的冲动，他还记得Bucky拥有主导权，除非Bucky命令，否则他不能有动作。

显然Steve的表现让Bucky很满意，他终于从那条可怜的白色内裤上抬起了头，现在Steve的前液和Bucky的口水已经让它变得几乎透明了。Bucky把它扯了下来，连同军裤一起扔到床脚，接着又继续去舔弄Steve的囊袋。起起伏伏的过程中Bucky软软的头发擦过Steve的顶端，引发了Steve的一阵战栗。

“得到我允许前，不准射出来。”Bucky说。

Steve尽力地克制着，这并不是很难，因为Bucky同时也停下了在他身上的所有动作。但是——Steve呻吟了一声——他现在硬得发疼，随便Bucky碰他身体的哪里他都能射出来，但是Bucky完全离开了他的身体，骤然停止的失落感让他更加难受。

更别提Bucky，Steve听见皮带上的金属扣落地的声音，知道他在床边脱自己的衣服，这对Steve本身就是一种折磨。等Bucky也赤裸地爬上床，重新把自己覆盖在Steve身上，Steve已经快把自己点着了。

“幸好我过来之前自己润滑扩张了一下。”Bucky抱怨了一句，“否则你就得在这里硬上半小时等着我把自己准备好。”

他用手指丈量了一下Steve阴茎的大小：“好吧，你还得再等等，我准备得还不够。”

还有什么比正在Bucky屁股里进出的手指更诱人呢？Steve控制不住自己的想象，事实上他怀疑Bucky是故意的，这个小混蛋分开腿跪在他身体两侧，滚烫的阴茎在他小腹上擦过，接着Bucky直起了身体，去够床头柜上那瓶润滑液，Steve听到他打开瓶盖，接着就记起了他曾经是如何打开自己的——就像参军前他们在布鲁克林狭小的床上挤着做爱一样，Bucky的动作快而用力，甚至还弄出了啧啧的水声。

黑暗本已经使Steve的感知能力大大提高，Bucky还在详细地给他做着解说：“你知道你的老二有多大么，Steve？我已经用上第三根手指了。”

Steve随着Bucky的话想象那个画面：Bucky的阴茎高高翘起，不时从湿淋淋的后穴滴下一两滴润滑液，体内进出的手指已经达到了第三根，而他正在自己的体内撑开它们，以确保自己能顺利吞下Steve的大家伙。

Steve直觉那对Bucky来说也并不轻松，他估算了一下自己到Bucky的距离，然后扬起头问Bucky：“你能往前一点，扶着床头栏杆吗？”

Bucky迅速明白了他的意思，他膝行几步，空闲的左手扶住了栏杆。在他又一次把手指送进体内的时候，Steve抬头，准确地含住了Bucky的阴茎。前后同时的刺激使Bucky呻吟出声，接着，配合着Steve的吮吸，他飞快地完成了扩张。

“还有一个坏消息，军需部没有适合你用的安全套。”

Steve要崩溃了，Bucky简直就是在折磨他。把他弄硬然后晾在一边就是Bucky报复的方式么？他成功了，Steve现在后悔得要命，他应该更积极地学着对待两人间的关系，而不是用逃避来面对——如果Bucky还愿意跟他上床的话。

Bucky当然乐意。

“你应该庆幸我不会怀孕，而我们又都不是喜欢乱搞的人。”Bucky俯在Steve的耳边低声调笑，Steve被Bucky柔软而沙哑的嗓音激得哆嗦了一下。

“Steve，告诉我，你想操我吗？想让我吞下你的大家伙，用你的阴茎高潮吗？想射在我里面吗？”

Steve喘息着，每一个单词都让他无法思考，Bucky用臀瓣缓缓磨蹭着他的小腹，几乎要碰到他的阴茎了。他听见自己用混乱而急切的声音说：

“你来决定，求你……”

接着Steve感觉Bucky向后移动了一下位置，用手扶住了他的阴茎，然后缓缓坐了上去。

两个人同时发出满足的叹息声，Bucky掌握着速度，一点一点在Steve的阴茎上摩擦着操开自己，间或把自己稍微拔出来一点，调整一下角度。他用手指只能操开自己入口处有限的一段长度，而Steve该死地比那还大得多。他感受着那根巨大灼热的阴茎一点点填满肠道，稍微后仰让它从前列腺上碾过，带来令人心悸的快感，直到那根大家伙被完全吞没。

现在Bucky已经把自己结结实实钉在了Steve的阴茎上，他暂时停了下来，扶着Steve的腹肌喘息着，调整自己由于快感而酸麻不已的双腿。

Steve用自制力把自己的屁股牢牢按在床上——否则他就要忍不住挺腰顶进去了。上一次他的冲动给两人都带来了教训，而这一次不一样，他在Bucky的命令下克制着自己，这并没有使他感到焦急和不耐烦，相反，把主动权交给Bucky使他无比安心。Bucky的肠道包裹着他的阴茎，Bucky的绷带束缚着他的视力和行动，Bucky的命令控制着他的大脑。他的血清可以取悦而不是伤害他所爱的人，没有什么比这件事更让他满足的。

视力的剥夺使Steve的身体更加敏感，操进Bucky身体的一瞬间他就沉溺在了温暖潮湿的触感里。顶开爱人身体的感觉如此美妙，Bucky柔软而紧致，把Steve夹得无法呼吸。快感从身体的连接处一波波蔓延开来，Bucky开始上下运动了。Steve能感受到内壁的摩擦和绞动，Bucky向上抬腰时小洞紧紧吸着他的老二，向下时又把Steve整根吞入，同时——上帝，Bucky的呻吟声搞得他脑袋发昏，除了配合Bucky的节奏外无暇他想。

事实上，能维持这样的节奏对Bucky来说也是出乎意料。Steve的尺寸还是和重逢后的第一次一样不友好，但是在充分的准备下，仍然可以被勉强接纳。但是要他在那根凶器上操自己，Bucky还是有些心理压力。不过真正做起来，Bucky才惊讶地发现这感觉意外地好。

Steve光裸的身体毫无防备地交由他支配。于是Bucky顺遂自己的心意，先好好地使用了一下Steve的优势——那根灼热的大家伙几乎要顶到他的胃了，在Bucky刻意控制的角度下，来回磨蹭着他的敏感点，如同微弱电流一样的酥麻感自后穴流至全身，潮水般冲击着他的身体。他挺动身体，用带着情欲的沙哑哼鸣声撩拨着Steve的听觉，满意地感觉到体内的家伙跳动了一下，又涨大了一些。

他的Steve就在这里，健康地，安全地躺在床上——这让Bucky尤为满意。特别，Steve是他的，这个事实比后穴里饱胀的触感更使他兴奋。他揉捏着Steve手感坚实的腹肌，接着上移到胸肌，最后抑制不住地半俯下身，去啃咬Steve的喉结。

“Steve，你快要把我顶穿了。”Bucky挺动着腰上下吞吐着Steve的老二，后穴的酸麻越来越剧烈，到了克制不住的地步，他甚至不用给自己做手活就已经感受到了高潮前的震颤。九头蛇在实验台上对他做过唯一有用的事就是改善了他的体质，使他有足够的体力完成这场积聚着快感的马拉松，还有余力戏弄他的Steve。

“告诉我，舒服吗？”

Steve张了张嘴，刚发出一个音，Bucky就恶趣味地突然绞紧了后穴，Steve没说出口的半句话全都变调成了惊叫和喘息，阴茎在Bucky身体里弹动着，差那么一点点就控制不住高潮——感谢他四倍的自制力。

“Steve……你做得很好……”Bucky停了片刻，让Steve从刚才那一瞬猛涨的快感中平复下来，然后以更快的节奏动作着，Steve无意识地轻轻挣动着，用粗重的喘息和小声的呻吟对Bucky无声抗议着这难以承受的快感。

Bucky没有回应Steve，他正承受着相同甚至更多，潮水般涌动的快感终于到达了一个临界点，冲击着理智的堤坝，在最后一次摩擦的过程中，那股酥麻裹挟着欲望汹涌而来，理智轰然决堤。Bucky向前蜷起了身体，几乎紧贴着Steve，在剧烈的颤抖中射了出来。

“Steve……Steve……”Bucky喃喃地念着爱人的名字，后穴在高潮中痉挛收紧，“射在我里面。”

终于得到了许可，Steve不再克制自己，向上用力顶进了Bucky深处，在那个涌动着极致快感的地方释放了自己的欲望。炫目的白光在他的意识里划过，除了射精的快感，还有完美服从了Bucky命令的满足感，两相交织出仿若天堂的幸福。沉浸了很久，Steve才稍稍回神。

Bucky把自己从Steve半软的阴茎上拔下来，顾不上股缝间缓缓流出的黏腻精液，扑倒在Steve的胸肌上，又一次啃上了Steve的嘴唇。

“感觉怎么样？”他在接吻的空隙里含含糊糊地说，“现在放心了吗？”

“不能再好了。”Steve动了动手肘，Bucky懒洋洋地伸手把床头栏杆上的结扯开，顺便解开了蒙着Steve眼睛的绷带。Steve刚解开了束缚就伸手回抱住了Bucky，向来古板的Steve很少这么热情，这一下反倒把Bucky吓了一跳。

“Steve，怎么了，扭到手腕了吗？”

Steve用湛蓝的眼睛认真盯着他。

“我永远是你的。”

Bucky呆了一下，失笑：“那当然了，你永远是我的。谁也不能分开我们。”

“……我的休假还一直攒着没用，明年你生日的时候我们再去科尼岛吧。”

“嗯哼？说不定在伟大的美国队长领导下，那个时候战争已经胜利了。”

“Bucky！”

“好好好，我们一起去，我会一直陪着你的。”

-End-


End file.
